


The Bouncy Lounge

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: Team Scruff And Stuff [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Jack takes a break to read in their newly broken in bounce castle. Geoff can't help but join in.





	The Bouncy Lounge

When he walked into the room he was surprised he didn't smell a sandwich or other sort of food at all. Instead he was greeted by their ripped ceiling bouncy castle, and the sound of a page turning. He crept in closer and peered inside, seeing none other than Jack inside. The bigger man was finishing an apple and reading. Geoff flopped against the side of the castle, leaning all the way down towards his face and startling him.

"Jesus Christ Geoff!" Jack laughed.

"What are you reading?" Geoff asked.

"One of those books the fans sent us. Why aren't you on lunch?" Jack asked.

"I was, I stole a piece of pizza from Caleb and decided to just come back here. Why are you just eating an apple?"

"New diet. Fruits for lunch, veggies for dinner, meat on the weekends. I'm hoping to lose some weight." Jack said.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Nope, because I binge eat all the cereal I want before work." Jack chuckled.

"No one takes your lucky charms from you." Geoff chuckled.

"Except my wife."

"Shut the fuck up." Geoff laughed, sitting up. He went around to the door of the castle and did a dive pose, and Jack tried to say something, before Geoff was barreling down on top of him. He grunted and laughed.

"What kind of pizza did you have?! It added five pounds!" Jack laughed.

"Pepperoni, olive, and green pepper, but I would have preferred meat lovers." Geoff said. Jack laughed harder at the accidental innuendo and Geoff joined in, until they finally settled against each other. Geoff realized his head was tucked against jacks neck, and he could feel the scruff of his beard, but Jack didn't comment.

"You think I can nail the trash can with this apple core from here?" Jack asked.

"Go for it." Geoff said. Jack threw it in the air behind their heads, and heard a thud on the ground. They both laughed again.

"Well, that was awful."

"I'm not picking it up." Geoff said.

"Yeah, you're comfy right where you are aren't you?" Jack laughed. Geoffs smile dropped and he turned red. 

"Well, I-"

"Shut up, it's fine." Jack laughed. He put an arm out and under Geoffs head, before pulling him closer to his side. He picked back up his book like it was nothing, and Geoff tensed, not sure what do do.

"I-"

"It's comfortable."

"Your wife-"

"Knows I'm interested in other people." Jack cut him off again. He turned to look at Geoffs stunned face and got nervous.

"That ok?"

"Y-Yeah, my wife- yeah, me too. I just didn't think you-"

"Yeah, me either. She's fucking awesome." Jack said.

"Do any of the others-"

"No."

"What about you?"

"I mean... I think maybe Gavin? It's complicated." Geoff said. Jack nodded.

"Always is. You'll get it figured out eventually." Jack said.

"I don't have this figured out!" Geoff hollered. Jack laughed.

"It's easy. We're... cuddling. In a bouncy castle. And you're going to take a nap, and I'm going to read, and I'll make sure I get us up before anyone sees us." Jack said. Geoff nodded. He could do that.

He settled against Jacks arm without a word, and tucked his head against Jack. He could feel Jacks beard in his hair and chuckled a bit, before settling back down.

"Try to get some sleep." Jack said. Then the completely unexpected, jack pressed a kiss to his head. Geoff choked.

"Alright!" He squeaked. Jack laughed. He did settle down though, until the warmth of the bigger body next to him lulled him to sleep.


End file.
